


Captured

by melchan35



Category: Naruto
Genre: Eventual Romance, Gangbang, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchan35/pseuds/melchan35
Summary: Sakura is sent out on a mission to spy on the supposed Akatsuki hideout. During this process she is captured and forced to have a little fun whether she likes it or not. Itachi however is not agreeing with this at all in the slightest. Slight Itachi/Sakura (I'm not sure where this fic will lead though). WARNING: Akatsuki gang bang/rape !





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

 

“No!” the girl with long luscious pink hair cried out. She struggled almost violently against the large man’s grip on her arms, as he forced her through the long eerie corridor. The place was very dim lit, and the ceiling, walls and floor was all made of stone, as if it were an underground cave. It was an underground cave sort of, and the young girl had only come to such a place due to a mission she was given from her villages headquarters. She was supposed to scout around in secret, and spy on some of the activities that happened in this place. For the moment it was one of the Akatsuki’s hideouts, but now they had their own spy, they would soon have to flee from it before the offending villages knew their spy was missing. The large man holding the spy girl was none other than Akatsuki’s shark beast Kisame, and he took the liberty of capturing the girl, and surveying the surroundings to make sure there were no other spies in tow. Just by the scene it seemed the girl was either a lousy spy, or Kisame was just a pro detector. Either way the girl felt completely helpless; she had already tried to fight the enemy in a ninja battle, but Kisame’s level in skill was much more advanced than her own, and once he had gotten her in a traditional arm lock, she was much easier to take captive than any normal ninja would be. She was cursing to herself on the inside; she was in so much trouble. She couldn’t get the information about the hideout back to her superiors, and now she was most likely on her way to her death now she was taken prisoner by the most powerful and threatening ninja organisation in the world. Her time left was limited, and no matter how hard she struggled she couldn’t break herself free from Kisame’s grip.   
“Please let me go!” she begged, noticing she seemed to be heading closer and closer in the direction of a huge door at the end of the passage. She was absolutely terrified, but she promised herself she wouldn’t cry, not until at least they beat the living shit out of her. Showing those kinds of emotions would only kill her appearance, and make her look even more pathetic than she already did. Her hope for freedom was almost crushed in the instant she heard Kisame snigger to himself.   
“Heh, you should have considered the consequences before you agreed to come spy on us!” he said, his breath hitting the girl’s neck making her shudder slightly. Truth be told she didn’t really consider the consequences of this mission; the only reason she took it was to prove to everyone that she could handle herself, and complete any mission given to her, big or small. But it was only now she realised that she just really was a failure, or at least she was at being a spy up against the Akatsuki.   
“Please, I’ll give you anything you want!” the girl tried to reason, but Kisame wasn’t one for bargaining.   
Kisame gave another chuckle, “Whether or not you’re willing to give us anything doesn’t make it girl. We’ll take what we want without your dumb consent!” he said, pulling the girl to a halt in front of the dingy door before them. Having both hands occupied, Kisame kicked open the door with ease, and pressured the girl to enter it. As he expected she was reluctant, in which he gave a growl at, and force pushed her inside. Once past the entrance, Kisame thrust the girl to the cold hard floor and pulled the door shut in a lock behind them. From the floor in almost an instant, the girl shot glances around herself, seeing exactly where she was, who and what was in the room, and any possible ways of escape. The room was much like the others; dim lit and only made of stone, except this room was very large, and had other members of the opposite sex occupying it. The girl gulped and glanced at the men in front of her. There were 4 of them, all cloaked in their Akatsuki outfit, now staring down at the girl before them. Her body trembled at the cold curious stares. She wanted to just snap her fingers and make herself invisible. Sure enough she liked attention, but not like this, this was like torture in itself, especially the pain of waiting for something to happen.   
“Look at what I found,” Kisame spoke proudly as if he had discovered something precious enough to be praised for. The other men only gave Kisame a short glance, before focussing their eyes on the shivering girl. Her green eyes glistened in the candlelight, twinkling with pure fear, and her body was tensed with alertness. What would they do to her? Kill her surely had to be the case, but perhaps torture first? She didn’t like thinking those thoughts; it made her give her frightened whimpers.   
“Who is she?” Itachi asked strangely. He was usually the one who stayed silent, and let the others speak, but this time he was the first to question who the young girl was, and to find out what Kisame was doing with her.   
Kisame shrugged and gave a wide smile, “Who knows!” he sniggered.   
“You picked up a random girl, un?” Deidara raised an eyebrow, “Leader-Sama won’t like that, un.” He warned.   
Kisame shook his head, “Not just a random girl, I caught her, she was sneaking around outside.” He explained, causing the others to eye her a lot differently now. The girl gulped again; their stares didn’t look too friendly now, not that they did before.   
“A spy!?” Tobi questioned enthusiastically, peering at the girl through the eyehole of his strange mask.   
“Hm, so she’s a spy for the enemy, just kill her.” Sasori shrugged, as if to dismiss the fact that Kisame had found a spy, and to just hurry and do away with her. The girl panicked for a moment. Was it just going to be that simple? Just kill her? But Kisame had quite a different thought on what to do with her, at least beforehand.   
“No.” Itachi rejected Sasori’s statement, creating some confusion amongst the Akatsuki members, “Take her to leader-Sama.” He said, eyeing Kisame. Itachi could almost read Kisame's thoughts through the expression on his face whilst watching the helpless girl, and thought it to be rather sick and repulsive, even if it sounded unmanly of him.   
“We could do that,” Kisame smirked, “Or we could have a little fun first.” He suggested, hungrily looking down to the outline of the girl’s ass in her tight skirt.   
The girl quickly glanced to Kisame, trying to read what he meant in saying that. Looking into his eyes, she could hardly believe what she was detecting. Did he seriously mean something like that? She wondered. She shot a glance back to the other men, who seemed to have caught onto what Kisame meant in an instant, and were now surveying her as if she were an object of lust.   
“What do you want from me!?” she started up, feeling a nervous ping in her chest, and feeling her legs tighten, clenching her thighs together in a subconscious act of fear of being taken advantage of.   
Kisame grinned, showing his white shark teeth, “Oh you’ll see girl,” he said moving towards her now, “No struggling this time.” He ordered.   
The girl instinctively crawled away from him, not sure if it would be wise to leave her back to him or the other members. She began to pant in alarm, crawling backwards now so she could keep her eyes on the current offending figure. In her attempt to move away, she couldn’t help but flash her tight black ninja underpants, revealing the outline of what lay inside them, giving Kisame a rush of adrenalin to throw himself on the girl. She picked up what Kisame had been eyeing now, and immediately she closed her legs tightly, stumbling and falling back onto her elbows.   
“Stop!” she panicked, “Don’t hurt me!” she begged.   
“A bit late for that girl,” Kisame said, pausing in front of her before kneeling down, “I don’t play gentle!” he warned, grabbing hold of her legs, roughly pulling her vulnerable body towards him. The girl let out a fearful cry in protest, before Itachi began speaking again.   
“Kisame.” He said in an urgent voice, “Enough.”  
Kisame looked to Itachi with a confused stare, as he raised an eyebrow “Eh, Itachi-San!?” he wondered, before trying to get a grip on the girl’s legs, as her protests resulted in kicking and squirming to get away.   
“Release her.” Itachi said again, “Take her to leader-Sama.” He ordered, hoping his partner would comply, and leave the girl alone. Not only was it the right thing to do, Itachi couldn’t stand watching innocent young girls get violated in such a way. It happened too often. The Akatsuki members would take their turn on the odd occasion with their partner to go out and fulfil their sexual appetite, preying on defenceless woman from random villages at night. There was no other way they could cure their needs, besides the obvious use of masturbation, but even that wasn’t enough to suffice sometimes. Itachi had seen Kisame rape and violate more woman than he could count, and it certainly wasn’t the prettiest sight to behold. Itachi too had raped his fair share of woman, which he guiltily enjoyed, and therefore carried as another burden on his soul.   
“Come on Itachi-San!” Kisame tried to persuade, “She’s just a dumb girl who got lost, because I’m having trouble believing she’s actually a spy, with how weak she is.” He explained.   
“I’m not weak!” the girl tried to defend herself, finally landing a kick into Kisame’s jaw. The Akatsuki men watched in awe and amusement at that event, while Kisame glared down at the girl for a moment, then replaced it with a fierce grin.   
“I’ll teach you to behave you little bitch!” he hissed, prying the girl’s legs apart while she was off guard for a second when staring into his eyes.   
“No!” she cried, feeling her eyes become glassy as Kisame licked over his shark teeth at the sight of her pussy outline.   
“Kisame.” Itachi said again, snapping Kisame to an unwanted attention, “Take her to leader-Sama.”   
“Urgh!” Kisame groaned, “He won’t care if I play with her a bit first!” he argued, but it didn’t seem to faze Itachi in the slightest.   
“What’s going on?” Pein questioned, as he walked into the room slowly, with Orochimaru in tow. Everyone’s eyes now focussed on him, and the members almost immediately bowed slightly, and stepped away, all except Kisame and the terrified girl with her legs pried open.   
As Pein drew closer to everyone, his eyes drifted from everyone’s loyalty directly to Kisame, and the prey he had.   
“Kisame…” he began curiously, “What are you doing…?”   
Kisame let out a sigh, releasing the girl from his grip, and forcing himself up from the ground. “I was just toying with some prey, leader-Sama.”   
Pein’s eyes shifted from his subordinate, and to the girl lying petrified on the floor.   
“Who is she?” he questioned, giving off a cold presence as he usually did.   
“A spy, Leader-Sama!” Kisame regained his straight proud posture and his gloating smile, “I found her sneaking around the entrance of our hideout!” he explained, sounding as if he should get a medal or something. However, Pein was uninterested in rewarding his subordinates, and was more focussed on the matter at hand.   
His cold eyes stared at the girl, causing her to writhe slightly in his company.   
“Who are you?” he asked straight out, “Who sent you?”   
“I…I can’t answer that!” the girl rejected giving any information to the evil leader, causing his stare to become harsher.   
“Answer him!” Kisame growled at the girl, reaching down now and snatching her side pouch off of her.   
“No!” she gasped, now wishing she hadn’t. She was stupid enough to carry around her ID, so now she would look plain stupid.   
Kisame dug around in the bag, until he pulled out a few shurikens, a kunai, and then an ID.   
Noticing the card in the shark’s hands, Pein demanded “Read it.”   
Kisame scanned over the card thoroughly, and began to read out aloud, “Her name is Sakura Haruno. 17 years old. Belongs to the Leaf village. Ninja rank Chuunin.” He read, before smirking down at the helpless girl, now identified as Sakura.   
Sakura gave a small sigh of defeat. How could she be so stupid?   
Deidara blinked a few times in confusion at Sakura, before piping up, “She’s really a chuunin, un?” he wondered, tilting his head slightly, “She certainly doesn’t seem like it, un.”   
“She doesn’t look like it at all.” Sasori agreed, “She can’t even do basic things, like taijutsu.”   
Tobi began to giggle now, “Except how she snapped Kisame-San in the face!” he reminded, bringing slight smirks to the other member’s faces.   
“Silence.” Pein ordered, bringing the entire room to quiet once again. He examined Sakura thoroughly. It was obvious that the leaf village sent her, but for what reason and for how much they actually know was still unknown, but he intended to find out.   
“Speak of your mission.” He ordered, but received no answer from Sakura.   
Orochimaru let his eyes scan over the girl as well now, and he could definitely see why Kisame was trying to take advantage of her. If he played his cards right with the Akatsuki, he might gain a little bit of this girl for himself.   
All eyes were on Sakura, and she hated every moment of it; it was bad enough with Kisame trying to touch her, but now the seriousness had settled in, in which the Akatsuki leader was actually confronting her. All her mind told her was that she had to do the right thing, like any other ninja would do, and not tell anything about her mission, even if she has to die for it.   
“Speak!” Pein ordered in a more raised voice now. He was growing very impatient, and this matter could have indeed been serious if the leaf village knew too much.   
Moments passed by, and Sakura continued to glue here eyes to the floor in front of her and hold her tongue.   
Pein gave an irritated sigh, “If you do not speak, I will kill you.” He said harshly, causing Sakura’s ears to prick.   
Kisame didn’t like where this was heading; if Sakura continued to ignore Pein’s demands, she would be killed for sure before any fun could possibly happen. There is no satisfaction in rooting a body that doesn’t fight back, Kisame thought. So with that thought in mind, Kisame thought that he should speak up before the situation got worse.   
“Leader-Sama, why not leave the questioning to me and the other members, we’ll get it out of her for sure!” he tried to convince, “She’s weak, physically and mentally, so I can get her to talk, just give us a little while with her.”   
Sakura blinked up at Kisame, and could read him all over and she didn’t even know him. He wasn’t suggesting that to help anything at all, all he was doing was looking out for his own dirty desires.   
Pein shot a glare at Kisame, “You should leave your own personal affairs out of business!” he snapped, right before calming himself suddenly, “…But we don’t have time for question games. We leave in a hour, it’s not safe here.” He explained, before heading to the door in a hurry. Orochimaru followed him, as he hadn’t finished his business with him yet.  
“What of the girl, leader-Sama?” Itachi asked, hoping he’d order her to be left behind, but somehow didn’t see that happening.   
Pein turned for a moment, “We’ll be bringing her along with us, until she gives us the information.” He said, before turning for the exit again. Once he was out of the room, Kisame smiled widely.   
“Kukuku!” he sniggered, looking down to Sakura again, “Now we have her all to ourselves.”  
Sakura panted, beginning to move away from Kisame again. What was Kisame going to do? Sakura wondered. Was he going to rape her in front of everyone here? What would the others do? She didn’t want to know. She regained herself suddenly, and jumped to her feet. The only hope she had now was to make a run for it, and that exactly what she did. Sakura began to run, to where, she had no idea, all she knew was she was putting space between herself and the evil men. After running for a few moments, Sakura realised there was another door at the other side of the room, and that was exactly was she was heading for. She hoped and prayed it would lead to a way out. She didn’t want to get raped or killed, or taken with the Akatsuki to a new hideout. With hopeful thoughts on her mind, she dived for the door, until it suddenly opened before she could do the honours.   
Sakura jumped back and let out a startled cry, as she lost her footing and fell back onto the hard cold floor again. Her eyes darted upwards to identify who exactly had opened the door. All she had to see was two male figures wearing Akatsuki cloaks, before she was up and running again, this time to the side of the room to put distance between herself and all the members.   
Hidan and Kakuzu, who had just entered the room were rather confused and curious as to what was going on. They were told from their leader that they had a spy in their captive, and were abandoning their hideout in an hour, so they were eager to see what everyone was doing with this prisoner of theirs. Kakuzu and Hidan had expected it to be a male ninja in chains of some sort to stop them from fighting or fleeing, but a random young girl freely running around the room certainly wasn’t expected.   
“What the fuck is going on?” Hidan questioned from across the room, slowly approaching the group of men now, with Kakuzu by his side. “Why is there some fucking random chick running around like a bitch?”   
Kisame began to smile proudly again, “I caught her! So before you get any ideas you religious freak, she’s my prey first!” he warned, making Hidan’s eyes widen with surprise.   
“Leader-Sama is gonna let you fuck her!?” he almost yelled, feeling a warm feeling flush through his body. If Kisame was allowed to have her, then there’d be no reason why he couldn’t either.   
Kisame gave a chuckle, “I’ll go to any means to get her to talk!” he said, holding his head high and folding his arms.   
Hidan glanced over to Sakura, who was still hopelessly trying to find a way out of the room, and almost instantly he began noticing the lovely curves of her feminine body.   
“Fuck waiting for you Kisame!” Hidan said, running over to the girl, “I’m fucking this bitch!” he yelled.   
Sakura gave a frightened cry at seeing Hidan rushing towards her, and in a natural reaction, she ran in the opposite direction. She knew she wouldn’t be able to outrun the man, not with his more advanced physique, and with the room being the size that it was without an escape. There was no hope. Hidan caught Sakura in a few moments, wrapping his arms her around her body tightly, forcing her arms stationary as she squirmed furiously to break free.  
“Please don’t!” she cried, although it only fuelled the fight for Hidan to get it.   
Hidan forced his cheek to press against hers, and sniggered, “You shouldn’t be such a tease if you don’t want it you little slut!” he said, roughly pressing his already hardened member against Sakura’s ass. At feeling such a thing, Sakura shuddered and became more eager to thrust herself away from him now. Hidan squeezed her wrists tight in a demand for her to stop resisting so much, causing her to let out a whimper at the pain.   
“Hidan you bastard!” Kisame growled, charging after him. He wasn’t going to let anyone penetrate his prize until he had done so himself, because that was the entire appeal. He wanted the have Sakura while she was fighting and crying, not after she was worn out and used. “She’s my bitch first!”   
Hidan groaned and turned to Kisame, “Fuck you! I’ve been waiting months for this!” he snapped, “I’m not giving this up without a fight!”   
Kisame glared, “Come on then!” he snarled, preparing himself for a battle with his comrade.   
The other members watched the scene, feeling enthused about the entire situation, and by everything that was going they were wanting to have a turn with the girl as well. Itachi however was appalled, and wanted to put an end to all of this quickly before it got too out of hand.   
“Kisame, Hidan, stop.” He ordered, causing them to shoot him an irritated stare.   
“What for Itachi-San!?” Kisame questioned, “He’s wants in on first game!” he complained, shooting a glare to Hidan, who returned it as well.   
Itachi shook his head, “You can’t lose your minds over something like this. Fighting each other is a sign of your weakness.” He explained, sounding logical as always. What he said made a lot of sense to everyone, even if Kisame and Hidan didn’t want to admit it, their weakness was indeed sex.   
Hidan grumbled, “Demanding pussy is not a weakness! It’s a goal!” he said, trying to make himself sound tougher.   
“But what you do to reach that goal proves your weakness for it.” Itachi said, leaving Hidan cut and speechless for a comeback to that.   
Piping up from next to Itachi, Deidara thought he’d speak his opinion now before it was decided that Kisame or Hidan were going first with the girl.   
“I personally wouldn’t like to see either Kisame or Hidan go first with the girl, un.” He said, smirking slightly, “I think that since intercourse is an art, I should be the one to show you all how it’s done, un.” He announced, leaving everyone shocked and wide-eyed at that statement. However, not everyone agreed with that, in fact, no one did.   
“I think superiors should go first. That means me.” Sasori said, aiming that towards Deidara.   
“No! Tobi wants to go first! He hasn’t had pussy in a long while!” Tobi cried, causing everyone to start up and bicker to each other.   
“Tobi probably hasn’t had no pussy ever!” Kisame argued, “So he’s not about to start now!”   
“I’m going first fuckers!” Hidan yelled.   
“Screw that, un! Art is a bang! Sex is a bang!” Deidara cried back.   
“Superiors!” Sasori repeated himself over and over a few times.   
“TOBI!” Tobi cried waving his arms up and down.   
The only people standing completely silent was a terrified Sakura, a somewhat confused Kakuzu, and an ever-growing irritated Itachi.   
“Bickering is pointless…” Kakuzu said, although no one seemed to hear as they were paying attention to who was winning the argument in going first.   
However Itachi heard it, and sighed in agreement.  
“I deserve her pussy more than any of you motherfuckers!” Hidan yelled at everyone.   
“You deserve a kick in the bum!” Tobi snapped childishly.   
“I saw her first! I caught her!” Kisame growled.  
“I can give her an explosion, un!” Deidara proclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air to act out the explosion motion.   
“You can only give her an explosion by controlling her points like a puppet, not from art.” Sasori explained, trying to make himself above everyone again.   
Deidara shot a glare to Sasori, “SEX IS AN ART!” he snarled, “Only I can give her an explosion of passion!” he stated.   
“The only thing you’ll do is give her an explosion of boredom faggot!” Hidan yelled again, creating more of an uproar.   
“And what will you do? Give her an explosion of religion?” Kisame hissed, “And you don’t call that boredom!?”   
“TOBI!” Tobi cried out again.   
Suddenly the arguing group were silenced by a somewhat startling sound from across the room. It was a low chuckle by the sounds of it, as it curiously drew everyone’s eyes and attention over to it.   
Standing in front of the door, Orochimaru sniggered evilly at the group, enjoying their amusing arguments over one measly girl. Sure enough Orochimaru understood that it was a pussy they were fighting over, but he knew they should improvise with a much better way of having fun, that benefits them all.   
Sakura gulped and began to struggle again after thinking about another ninja male added to the other mix in taking advantage of her. Orochimaru definitely wasn’t going to be her saviour, so she had to try everything she could to resist.   
“What are you laughing at freak!?” Hidan questioned snappily, losing patience with the snake man.   
Orochimaru gave another moment to snigger at the men, before pausing with a grin.   
“So pathetic to see you all squabbling,” He said, giving a shrug “Obviously it isn’t going to work out, no matter what each of you says. It’s a complete waste of time.”   
Everyone eyed Orochimaru carefully, as their curiosity rose at his foundering tone.   
“Then what would you suggest, genius, un!?” Deidara grumbled.   
Orochimaru raised an eyebrow in amusement, “Why not have her all at the same time? Why put something like this so quick and easy done? Why not have a little fun with the girl?”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

 

"Fun?" Sasori wondered, blinking a few times as he did so.   
"What the fuck are you on about?" Hidan spat.   
Orochimaru chuckled to himself as he moved closer to the group of males.   
Itachi didn't like the looks of this. He could only imagine where this was headed, and it wasn't going to be pretty. Knowing Orochimaru, he was going to bring sick twisted games into the mix of things, and Itachi for the record, didn't want to see that happen.   
"There are more parts of a female body to enjoy rather than the obvious." Orochimaru smirked as he came to a stop in front of Sakura, whom had found a place on the floor again. His eyes scanned over her, and all the parts in which he found interesting and of use. Mainly her petite mouth.   
Sakura stared up at him hardly believing what he was suggesting. She hated the way she was being talked about as if she was a piece of meat all the men were hungry for. There were so many things she wanted to yell and abuse, but it would only turn out worse in her favour. No one in their right mind would throw offensives at the Akatsuki. Orochimaru however was just a slime bag in Sakura's opinion. She didn’t care if she offended him.   
"You're sick!" She snapped up at him. She was too overwhelmed with fear and alarm to regret what she had said, and as it seemed, Orochimaru had only found it amusing.   
He raised an eyebrow at the girl as he smirked again. Oh how he would love to silence that mouth…  
"However, it is also essential to remember this girl needs to be punished." He continued, "But at the same time, it would be a shame to let the rest of her body go to waste…especially when there are so many who want from her."  
Sakura glared at him.   
"Are you suggesting we all have her at the same time, un?" Deidara asked curiously.   
The other members blinked at the strange thought. Sure enough they had had their way with numerous women in the past, but they had never had all of their ways with a single woman at the same time in different ways. They wouldn't all exactly be able to screw her, but they would be able to receive other benefits that they had not been able to obtain in a very long time. When the Akatsuki members broke into homes of helpless women those late lonely nights, the only thing they would achieve was to rape them as quickly as possible and then to disappear into the night without a trace. Having this opportunity would allow them to drag out anything for as long as they pleased, and perform things they could not by themselves with random village girls.   
"Precisely." Orochimaru said lowly.   
"That could work…" Sasori agreed.   
Tobi flailed his arms in the air again, "Tobi likes the sounds of this!" he cheered.   
Kisame still glared at Hidan, "I'm still having her pussy first!" he growled.   
"Fuck you!" Hidan growled back.  
Kakuzu stood blankly, still not really able to comprehend what he had just walked into, while Itachi felt a horrible guilty ping in the pit of his stomach.   
"We should be getting ready to leave here." He decided to butt in, hoping to talk some sense into his comrades. "What you're all suggesting would be too time consuming. Leader-Sama did not agree to this."   
"Pfft!" Kisame scoffed, "If Leader-Sama didn't want this to happen he would have said it straight off. He knew this chick had it coming!"   
Sakura glanced to Itachi. For some reason she was getting the vibe that he was the only man in the room legitimately not wanting to take advantage of her. Of course she would never trust him. She couldn't trust anyone here. They were criminals. They saw raping and violating her as a priority. Even worse they seemed to be working with someone as horrendous as Orochimaru.   
Itachi returned Sakura's glance. It killed him inside to see yet another innocent girl's horror struck face and trembling body. It was only going to get a lot worse, and Itachi knew that trying to stop it was near impossible. The only thing he could do was prolong the wait for it to begin. He could come out with statements about how raping women was not right, but what would that achieve? The other members would laugh and turn their nose up at him. Not only would it result in the loss of respect for him, but he was in no position to say such a thing was wrong, considering he had practiced it many times himself.   
"The timing is not right." Itachi said again, feeling defeated already in this argument.   
Orochimaru seemed to be able to tell what Itachi was thinking right now, and wondered how a ninja who was able to kill his entire clan would be so opposed to the violation of one girl.   
"Maybe Itachi-San would like to make the first move on the girl?" Orochimaru sneered, making Itachi shoot a look to him.   
Itachi was now very much put on the spot. He disliked Orochimaru with a passion. He was always turning up, trying to obtain the Sharingan, and even this time Itachi didn’t think it would be any different. Trying to work with Akatsuki was just a cover and he was sure of it. But as for the situation at hand, he wasn't sure how he should approach it. Making a first move on Sakura would be what any of the other members would have done, but to reject the offer, where would that leave him?   
Sakura stared wide-eyed at Orochimaru and then to Itachi again. She didn't want her innocence taken away from her just like that. It wasn't fair. This isn't how she would have imagined this mission to have turned out at all. She wanted to run again, but her legs had become so shaky in the past few minutes that if she tried to stand she would collapse back down to the floor.   
The other men stared intrigued at Itachi, wondering if he would indeed begin the session they were going to have.   
Itachi couldn’t. He couldn’t stand the hurt in Sakura's eyes.   
Silently, he turned away.   
With that being his response, Kisame dived into action and got down on the floor in front of Sakura.   
"Now where were we, girl?" He chuckled, showing off his white shark teeth.   
Sakura gasped and tried to crawl backwards again, but soon found there was something there blocking her from moving. She quickly shot her gaze upwards where she saw Sasori for a split second kneeling on the floor behind her, and before she could do anything he had grabbed her arms in his grip and held them tight and above her head so she could not use them.   
Sakura let out a cry as she instinctively began to thrash her legs out in an attempt to kick anyone who came near her.   
"Stop!" She yelled. She regretted how shaky and helpless her voice was now. And she knew there was not a hope in hell that would get these men to change their minds about what they wanted.   
Deidara moved over too now, kneeling on the left of Sasori, followed by Orochimaru who was on the right of Sasori. Tobi rushed over and almost slipped in the process but quickly regained himself as he positioned himself at Sakura's side next to Deidara. Hidan moved over too now, and Kisame was sure he was going to start a brawl and try to get in front of Sakura where he was, but sure enough Hidan decided he was going to get to mess around with her either way. He knelt down on the other side of Sakura beside Orochimaru.   
Sakura continued to kick her legs out and squirm violently. The men were way too close for comfort now, and she wanted to get out. She didn't care how, she just wanted to get as far away from there as possible.   
"Stop struggling!" Kisame ordered, catching one of her legs and forcing it stationary.  
Tobi latched onto her other leg, holding it stationary as well. As much as it didn't seem like it, Tobi actually had a strong grip. After all, he was a man as well.   
"Let go of me!" Sakura yelled again. Her heart was racing a thousand times more than it was before. She was being forced still and was completely helpless, and she hated it so much.   
Itachi cringed and didn't dare glance back to see what was happening. Another burden on his soul.  
Kakuzu was still a little confused, and was debating with himself whether or not he wanted to join in or stay back. For now he decided he would just watch the event take place.   
"Let me go!" Sakura continued to cry out, but all the men just found her protests more and more exciting.   
"Kukuku," Kisame chuckled again, "You're such a feisty little tease aren't you?" he began to run his hand up her leg, and down to her thigh.  
Sakura tensed up and scrunched her eyes shut. She felt so useless and quite honestly embarrassed that something like this could happen to her, and so easily too. Everyone was watching her as if she was some sort of entertainment strictly for their pleasure. She could feel their eyes on her, giving her flushes of burning fear spreading throughout her entire body.   
Kisame began to rub her inner thigh as gently as he could. Normally warming up his prey wasn't exactly what he did, he thought it would be necessary to make Sakura's body weaker so her legs wouldn't be able to fight back as harshly when he were to let go. Once Tobi saw this, he began to do the same on Sakura's other thigh.  
Sakura gasped at the contact, and began to feel tingles in her panties from the gentle and seductive touches. She couldn't believe what she was feeling. It sickened her.   
"She wants it so bad, un." Deidara said, watching Sakura's body start to become weaker.   
"She's just a little fucking slut!" Hidan growled, roughly grabbing at her top.  
"No! Please!" Sakura yelped in objection but it was too late. His strength and grip was enough to tear Sakura's top open, and expose her soft plump breasts and pink supple nipples to all the men before her.   
She had never felt so humiliated in all her life. Never had she exposed her top half to anyone before, and here she was, topless in front of 8 men, completely against her will, and there was nothing she could do about it. She just wanted to curl up and cry. Tears began to sting her eyes but she didn't dare let them fall down her cheeks. Not only was that more weakness in the eyes of the other men, but what's worse was they would probably enjoy seeing her cry.   
The men around her stared in awe and amusement at her bare chest, and they couldn't deny that she did indeed have incredibly stunning breasts.   
"They are really nice." Sasori complimented, but Sakura blocked out what he had said in pure disgust.   
"Tch!" Hidan grunted, "You're just the fucking biggest tease aren’t you bitch! How the fuck do you expect this not to happen!?"   
"They look so delicious, Un!" Deidara gasped, moving one of his hands to touch Sakura's left breast.   
Sakura flinched at the feeling of a foreign hand come in contact with her in such an inappropriate place. It felt horrible, and she wished so badly that she could swat it away, until…  
Sakura forced her eyes open in shock of what she was feeling. It was so unusual and for the life of her didn’t know what Deidara was doing to her. She shot her gaze to see Deidara's hand kneading her breast, but that's not all she was feeling. What was that strange unfamiliar wet feeling? Whatever it was, Sakura knew it was making her blush and her nipples were becoming hardened with arousal.   
Deidara and the other males noticed this, and began to snigger.   
"Like that don't you, un?" Deidara said, lifting his hand to show Sakura the feeling she was receiving.   
Sakura gave a shocked gasp when she saw that Deidara's hand had a mouth on it, complete with a tongue. She watched it swirl around her nipple tenderly and couldn't help but to get even more tingles in her lower parts. Why was she feeling like this? Sakura hated what she was feeling. Her body was responding to all these touches she was receiving, but her mind knew it was so wrong and horrible. She didn't like these feelings right? Thoughts messed with her head until she heard someone speak again.   
"Tobi wants to touch them too!" Tobi exclaimed, abandoning Sakura's leg and reaching over to grope the free breast.   
Sakura saw this as an opening for a second and lashed her leg out successfully giving Kisame a blow to the chest.   
Kisame let out a snarl and took hold of her other leg as well now, halting his rubs on her thigh.   
"Tobi you idiot!" Kisame growled, making Tobi jump and zoom back to restraining Sakura's left leg.   
"Tobi is sorry!" he apologized, "Tobi just wanted to touch as well!"   
"Well play by the rules or you won't be getting no pussy!" Kisame threatened.   
How could they be fighting over who got her pussy? Sakura felt sick. They were actually quarrelling over who got to touch what and how they had to 'play by the rules'. What kind of sick game was this?   
"Please stop!" Sakura couldn't help but plead, "Please don't do this!"   
"Tough luck you little bitch!" Hidan snapped at her, "You're gonna get fucked whether you like it or not!"   
Such harsh words. Sakura choked back more tears.   
"Urgh, enough of this waiting crap." Kisame said, "Let’s see what you look like under here."   
Sakura's eyes shot open again and her heart raced when she felt Kisame reach up to the top of her pants.   
"No!" she cried, "Please don't do that! I'll do anything! Please!"   
She could hardly believe she was begging such people, but she couldn't help it. Once her lower half was exposed that was it. She couldn't let that happen. She didn’t want to let that happen. She needed a miracle. She needed someone to save her, but there wasn't a single chance of that happening.   
Orochimaru let out a low snigger at watching Sakura struggle and beg. "Where is all that feistiness gone now?" he mocked.   
Kisame ignored Sakura's protests and with one swift tug he tore her tight dark ninja underpants clean down the middle, exposing her moist and hairless pussy to all.   
Sakura shrieked and tried her best to squirm again but it was no good, she was held completely stationary and there was nothing she could do to stop all the male ninjas staring at her completely uncovered genitals.   
The ninjas sniggered again, while Sakura couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She began to allow her warm tears to stream down the side of her face. She was so embarrassed and frightened, and confused as to how she could have possibly got herself into such a huge mess.   
"She shaves, un." Deidara pointed out.   
"Fucking little slut!" Hidan grumbled.   
"Stop sobbing," Sasori said down to Sakura, "You'll ruin your pretty little face."   
Sakura ignored the mocking comments made and continued to sob. This is not how she pictured her first sexual experience. And it was indeed her first sexual experience. For the life of her she hoped the offending ninjas didn't find out somehow that it was, or that would peak in their fun poking and probably include more terrible activities they would decide to do to her. Sakura wished at this point she had given her virginity to someone worthwhile, for now she was going to have it snatched away from her.   
Kisame grinned at what he saw before him. "Kukuku!" he chuckled, "You better be nice and tight!" he said, stroking his finger down Sakura's pussy.   
Sakura jumped at the unfamiliar contact and now realised something. She was so unbelievably wet. How could she possibly be wet from all this? That couldn't be right. Maybe she was imagining things?   
"What do we have here?" Kisame grinned again, spreading the wetness across his fingers before holding his hand up. "You say you don’t want it but clearly your body is saying something different!"   
Sakura shamefully turned her head away as more tears filled her beautiful green eyes.   
"She really does want it, un!" Deidara smirked, and continued to work on the breast in his hand.   
"How the fuck can you say don't want this shit and yet your pussy is so fucking wet for it!" Hidan spat, grabbing Sakura's face and forcing her to look at him. "You wanna be fucked by strong ninja men don’t you slut! You wanna be taken advantage of! You wanna be fucked dirty and hard because you're so worthless and weak!"   
Sakura felt hate spiralling down into the pit of her stomach. She could hardly believe herself when she uncontrollably spat up into Hidan's face.   
The other men watched Hidan carefully, as he slowly wiped the spittle from his face.   
He somehow replaced his expression with a deadly dark grin.   
"I'm going to enjoy fucking you." He said lowly.   
Sakura didn’t know what came over her. For some reason what Hidan was saying to her struck her nerves harshly, especially the words 'worthless and weak'.   
"Maybe we should be putting that little mouth to good use." Orochimaru piped up, taking hold of Sakura's jaw and turning it towards him. He stroked across her lips with his thumb gently until she tugged her face away from him.   
"No." Sakura mumbled in disgust.   
Orochimaru chuckled, "Such a shame. I'm sure you wouldn’t have been so hesitant if it were the younger Uchiha boy."   
At that statement, from across the room Itachi felt a jolt in his brain. What did that girl have to do with his younger brother? What mind games was Orochimaru trying to play? Was this girl friends with his little brother? That thought made his stomach churn.   
Sakura tried her best to ignore what Orochimaru had said, but it hurt so much. Yes she was in love with Sasuke, but now she was going to be so used and abused and no one would want her. Her state of mind was crumbling, and she was surprised she hadn't completely broken yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: 

 

Kisame continued to rub his fingers up and down Sakura's pussy, somehow making it even more wet than it already was.   
Sakura couldn't believe herself. What was wrong with her? She should not be 'wet', she should not be 'aroused', and she definitely should not be allowing this to happen to her. It was too late for that now, she was here, this was happening, and nothing could stop it. Unless…  
Sakura glanced her head in the direction of where Itachi stood, facing away from her. She noticed his head was facing downwards, as if he had been defeated. Why wasn't he joining in like the rest of these filthy men? What made him so different?   
Sakura didn't know why he stood there disregarding everything that was going on, but all she knew was that maybe he could be the key to getting her out of this…just maybe. Then again, what was she thinking? How could she think a complete stranger from the Akatsuki would prevent his own comrades from raping her? It was completely impossible. But he did seem disheartened by it all…maybe he needed a bit of a push.   
Sakura's thoughts were suddenly halted when she felt something strange and foreign enter her pussy. She shot her gaze downwards with a gasp as she eyed one of Kisame's fingers inside of her.   
"Kukuku!" Kisame chuckled with a grin, "She's so tight!"   
All the men sniggered at the information, while Sakura just cringed.   
Her cringe soon changed as Kisame began to pump his finger in and out of her. She blushed furiously as her entire body started to get flushes of blood rushing throughout her at the sensation. It was so unbelievably good, and Sakura couldn't believe it. Her mind was screaming no but her body was screaming yes. What on earth was wrong with her?   
She couldn't help but let a moan escape her lips, causing all the ninja's to stare at her with rather intrigued expressions.   
"Like that don't you girl?" Kisame mused, pushing his finger as far inside the poor girl as he could go.   
"Where's all the protesting gone, un?" Deidara wondered.   
"Seems like she's beginning to change her mind about this." Sasori said.   
Sakura was so embarrassed she let a sound escape, and even more by the things being said to her. She didn't want this! How could she? This was sick and injustice.   
"You like that now bitch," Hidan grunted, "Just wait until I tear you up!"   
Orochimaru gently turned Sakura's chin towards him like he had before, and smirked down to her.   
That's one thing Sakura hated about Orochimaru. Besides all of the obvious things to hate about him, she hated that even though he was clearly a sick minded man, he was being so gentle in all this. It made him feel even more like a creepy paedophile.   
This time, Orochimaru pressed his finger past Sakura's lips, and smoothly slid into her mouth. He pushed it in and out of her mouth until it matched the pace Kisame was going at her other end.   
Sakura could see exactly was the snake man was thinking. He watched himself slide his finger in and out, clearly imagining it was something else of his.   
Sakura's stomach churned, and as weak as she was from what Kisame was doing to her, she still forced herself to kill Orochimaru's thoughts.   
In a split second, Sakura bit down on the finger occupying her mouth.   
Orochimaru hissed and pulled it from the petite and somewhat vicious mouth before him.   
"Still a bit feisty are we?" He smirked, "Try anything like that again, and I'll find a use for this." He said, fumbling around in his ninja side pouch only for a moment before pulling out a kunai and holding it to her throat.   
Sakura gulped against the blade as her heart beat quickened. Would he really slit her throat if she defended herself against him? She didn’t doubt it, that was for sure. Knowing Orochimaru he probably wouldn’t take any issue with using her mouth for his own pleasure even after her throat had been cut.   
That thought made Sakura wince. There had to be a way out of this! She didn’t want to be raped by Kisame and Hidan, she didn't want Deidara licking her breasts, she didn't want Tobi fondling with anything he could, she didn't want Sasori holding up her arms, she didn't want Kakuzu watching the event, and she most definitely didn't want to have Orochimaru's cock in her mouth. This was unbelievable. Never in a million years would she had thought that taking the mission to spy on the Akatsuki would result in this.   
Orochimaru decided not to waste anymore time and began to fumble with his crotch for a few moments before successfully releasing his hardened member from it.  
The other men noticed this and followed the example, all while Sakura became wide-eyed. She had never seen a male genitalia up close in real life before, let alone so many of them. She didn’t stare though, she felt too awkward and embarrassed and even though nothing made sense or even mattered right now, she still held onto her decency not to gape. There were so many of them though, and the safe places she could look were becoming scarce.   
Even Kakuzu had pulled himself out of his pants, not planning on engaging in the scene before him, but to in fact watch while he got himself off.   
"You know you want to look, don't you bitch." Hidan jeered, "You want to see ninja men's cocks don’t you?"   
Sakura closed her eyes again. This was the only way she didn’t have to see anyone's genitals, and she didn’t want Hidan to think he was right in any way. As horrible as everyone here was, she hoped to whatever god was real that she wouldn't have to have Hidan's penis inside her. He seemed like such a pig.   
"She's embarrassed now, un." Deidara said.   
Sasori tied Sakura's wrists together now, so he would only have to use one hand to hold them, while his other hand was free to do whatever it liked.   
This was getting worse and worse by the second. Kisame removed his fingers from Sakura, and now she was beginning to panic that they were going to be replaced with something else. She was a virgin and there was no way in hell she wanted to have someone like Kisame as her first time.   
"Now then, girl." Kisame mused, "Let's see if you can scream."  
Sakura knew what was coming next. Kisame was going to force himself inside her and there was going to be nothing she could do. She was officially panicking now. She had been incredibly scared the entire time of course but this was it. This was the turning point for everything. After this, things would never be the same again. This couldn't happen! Sakura couldn't let this happen!   
Sakura turned her head to glance at the only man in the room who hadn't tried to take advantage of her.   
Just as Kisame was beginning to position himself, Sakura cried out in desperation.   
"Wait!"  
Everyone paused and stared at her rather curiously.   
"You…" Sakura said, letting her tone down a bit.   
Everyone glanced over to Itachi, and finally Itachi turned.   
He saw the positions everyone had taken, and it made him feel sick. This poor girl just wondered here unknowing of what these ninja men were capable of. But what was she addressing him for? There was nothing he could do, apart from potentially killing the men, but he wasn't in a position where he could or should do that. Itachi hoped the girl didn't beg him to stop this from happening. He wasn't sure what he would do if she did.   
"I…" Sakura had to build the words up inside of her. She feared her shaky voice would fail her, but she had to get it out. It was the only way this horrible situation could be lessened, and if that was possible she had to try.   
"I want…you." She managed to get out.   
Itachi's eyes widened immediately. That was certainly not what he had expected her to say. What did she mean? She couldn't have possibly meant she wanted him to rape her…or if she was asking him then would it really be rape?   
The ninja men were rather stunned by Sakura's words. She was so against everything and now was she suddenly for it? Nonetheless they were all incredibly intrigued by all this.   
"Ooooooh! She wants Itachi-San!" Tobi squealed excitedly, for what reason no one was quite sure.   
Kisame was beginning to feel slightly defeated. He was so hyped up about raping the girl in front of him, but if Itachi agreed to take over then he would have no place to oppose that.   
"Pfft. Slut." Hidan grumbled.   
"She wants you, Itachi-San." Sasori said over to Itachi.   
Itachi couldn't believe what was happening. It certainly was a random turn of events. But why? He couldn’t figure it out.   
Orochimaru grinned to himself, "I think we should give this girl what she wants."   
Sakura wondered for a moment why on earth Orochimaru would agree to such a thing. What would he possibly have to gain from watching Itachi screw her? At that, Sakura decided not to guess any further. There would definitely be some sick twisted reason why Orochimaru wanted to see Itachi fuck a girl.   
Itachi tried to analyse the situation, and make a decision on what to do quickly. But this was so bizarre. To follow what the helpless girl was requesting would be insane. It would not only be wrong on so many levels, it would be yet another burden he had to carry with him. Raping women was never okay. Then again, if he didn't follow the request, she would be left at the mercy of the other men, and that wouldn’t go so well. There had to be a reason for Sakura to ask such a thing of him. On the ever so slight positive side to this, he could try lessen the abuse from the other men if he were to involve himself. Sakura clearly had her reasons for throwing this out in the open, and if it was something she built up the courage to do, who was Itachi to deny her of it considering her current situation.   
As guilty as Itachi was feeling, he began to pace over to Sakura, causing all the ninja men to stare intrigued. They had never been so curious and interested in such a thing before. It was like watching an event just suddenly unfold before their eyes.   
Itachi stopped walking when he reached beside Kisame. He looked down at Sakura and could see the fear and desperation in her tear struck eyes as she stared up at him. She was too beautiful to have such an expression like that.  
Sakura knew this was her only other option. Of course if she had the choice she wouldn't be having anything sexual to do with these men, but anything was better than giving her virginity to someone like Kisame, or even Hidan. Even though she had no clue who Itachi was or what he was like as a person, all she knew was he didn't dive in to humiliate and take from her and that can say a lot about a person. However, she was still frightened beyond belief, and now awaited Itachi's final answer.   
"Please." She forced herself to practically beg Itachi.   
It was such an unusual thing to be begging for, and Sakura hated every bit of it.   
Itachi held back a pained expression, and felt a ping of regret in his stomach. He didn't want to, but maybe part of him did. He hadn't relieved himself in such a way for several months now and it was no doubt taking a toll on him, but to take advantage of another girl was just so bad.   
"Come on Itachi-San, show her what happens to girls who aren't careful of what they wish for, un." Deidara tried to coax.   
"Tear the slut up and make her cry!" Hidan snarled.   
Itachi felt sick. What on earth was wrong with them? How could they be so insensitive and selfish.   
"Ehhh, you don’t really want to go first with her do you, Itachi-San?" Kisame tried. He wasn't so keen on being shoved aside when he was so close to getting what he wanted.   
Itachi glared down at him, and that was Kisame's cue to shuffle a few feet to the left.   
Itachi decided he had no choice. He slowly knelt down like the other men, and positioned himself in front of the poor exposed Sakura. He couldn't deny her body did seem very stunning. Everything was so elegant and perfectly balanced. It was such a shame that she was going to have it used against her.   
Sakura gulped and more nerves swirled in her stomach from Kisame being replaced with Itachi. Although she had to admit, she wasn't as nearly as scared and disturbed as she was when Kisame was there. There was no going back now, she thought. It was all happening now. Her virginity was going to be taken from her within moments, and she didn't even know who Itachi was. The name Itachi was very familiar to her, but right now she didn't have time to think about it. But one thing was for sure, she certainly didn't realise he was Sasuke's older brother.   
That was another thing that lingered on Itachi's mind as well. Was Sakura his brother's friend? The way Orochimaru spoke about it before was like as if this girl before him had a thing for Sasuke. That made Itachi feel even worse about all this. What if Sasuke found out his older brother was the one to do this to his friend, or even girlfriend? Itachi wasn't sure, but it made his stomach turn, and the guilt to become overwhelming.   
He forced the thoughts of his brother from his mind, and focussed on Sakura's body. He had to find a way to arouse himself to be able to perform the task at hand. But somehow that wasn't too hard, as Itachi felt himself becoming hard from the mere thought of how intercourse felt. It was such a disturbing thing in the past, hearing all those girls muffled screams and struggles against him. He often thought afterwards how they would feel, being so used and abused. Itachi hated it. It was sick, yet he did it so many times to forget his burdens and relieve his male urges. He couldn't help being reminded of them. But Itachi did acknowledge that this situation was quite different, Sakura had actually asked him and begged him to be the one to do this to her. So it wasn't at all the same right? It wasn't rape was it? Itachi guessed it was still a different kind of rape, for in a normal situation Sakura would never agree to let him have his way with her.   
Sakura wondered what Itachi was thinking, why wasn't he diving into things like a normal man would? Then again after going through all this she wasn't quite sure what normal was for a male. Is this how all men were? Or just how ninja men were? Were they all just filthy men that wanted to rape women and feel powerful?   
No. Sakura made up her mind. These ninja were evil and from the Akatsuki. Normal ninja men weren't like this. Sasuke wasn't like this.   
Itachi reached out and stroked Sakura's hip, and it somehow soothed her a little, but gave her goosebumps at his touch.   
He wanted to control himself and be as gentle as possible. Sakura seemed very young, and Itachi could only assume she was more than likely still a virgin; especially from how Kisame described her tightness after putting only one finger inside her.   
Itachi felt a slight rush of adrenaline at the thought of her tightness, but snapped himself out it. That was so sick of him to be thinking about. He had to do this as calmly as he could without losing himself in the process like he had with the other women he raped. They were so meaningless and Itachi only focussed on relieving himself with his mind blank to everything else. But when it came to Sakura before him…why did he feel obligated to be nice to her? He didn't to any other girl he took advantage of. There was something about her. Then again, he had never been faced with this situation before, and it's not like he raped any girl he saw. It was only those nights that happened once every several months.   
Sakura watched Itachi through scared half closed eyes. She was preparing herself to shut them quickly once Itachi started to jump in on things. She felt so humiliated. She wanted to cry again, but she knew it would do her no good. It would only make the other men laugh at her and perhaps even become more stimulated.   
Itachi wanted to get this over and done with as quickly as possible, and since Sakura seemed to want him to be the one to end all this, who was he to say no? He just hoped by the time he was finished that something would happen so that no one else would take his place in screwing her. At that thought Itachi decided he should perhaps pace himself instead. It would be better for Sakura in the long run. Obviously he wasn't going to be able to prevent everything from happening however. Orochimaru seemed highly interested in Sakura's mouth…  
"Fuck her already and show her what happens to stupid girls!" Hidan pressed.   
"Fuck her! Fuck her! Fuck her!" Tobi squealed.   
It had seemed the other ninja men were already touching themselves, and once noticing this Sakura shut her eyes tightly. Seeing so many men exposed around her was bad enough, but seeing them all touching their manhoods was just beyond embarrassing and daunting. She couldn’t believe it. She held her head down into her chest as tightly as she could, cringing from the images she couldn't erase from her mind.   
Itachi knew how frightened she was. Any girl would be. He couldn't stop the pain from all this, and the scarring it would give her mentally and possibly physically, but he would definitely try to ease it as much as he could.   
Itachi didn’t waste anymore time, he ignored everything else around him and completely blocked out the other men. He turned all his focus to himself and Sakura.   
He moved closer to her and positioned his body over her slightly.   
Everyone watched the event, and held back their molesting of Sakura until Itachi began.   
Sakura felt Itachi's movements and opened her eyes again and stared up at him. For the moment she blurred out the men around her stroking themselves, and focussed on the man above her.   
Itachi stared back into her eyes…her beautiful green eyes…  
He wished he could use his sharingan to give her an illusion of somewhere pleasant until this was all over. But that was impossible. It would take too much concentration and power to make it last for that long, especially while he was having intercourse.   
Itachi threw away every thought in his head that was telling him 'no', and finally fumbled with the button of his pants for a moment.  
Sakura didn’t dare look down. She continued to stare into Itachi's eyes. They seemed mesmerising somehow, and made her nerves semi-stable.   
After a few long seconds, Itachi at last pulled his erect member from his pants.   
Sakura fought the urge to look down now. She didn't want to see Itachi's cock, but at the same time she did want to see what was going to be taking part of her life forever.   
Sakura finally caved in, and glanced down. Immediately her nerves flared up again.  
Sure enough Itachi was very impressive below the belt, but Sakura couldn't believe she was thinking that exact thing. She blushed and turned her head to the side. This was too uncomfortable.   
Itachi however felt no embarrassment from exposing himself. He didn't have any reason to.   
"You couldn’t help yourself could you, you little slut!" Hidan grunted.   
"She wants to look at uncovered men." Sasori pointed out.   
Deidara sniggered, "Show her what uncovered men feel like, un, Itachi-San."   
Itachi ignored their existence, and even Orochimaru whom seemed to be licking his lips now.   
Slowly, Itachi positioned his now throbbing cock against Sakura's wet pussy. He gently rubbed it up and down a few times and couldn't help but breathe ever so slightly heavier at the feel of something so moist and soft.   
He was already feeling the verge of losing himself to the desire approaching, but forced himself to stay under control.   
Sakura winced at the contact. Her heart raced and her body began to tremble now. Would it hurt? Of course it would, wouldn’t it? The first time was always supposed to hurt. But it didn't feel bad when Kisame had put his finger inside her before…  
Sakura cursed herself in her mind. It was disgusting, she told herself. There was nothing worse than that-  
Suddenly Sakura opened her eyes. She felt something that made her legs tingle and her pussy pulse. What on earth was Itachi doing? She didn't dare look down to see because the other ninjas would have teased her again.   
Itachi was pressing himself against her entrance, but stopping himself, then doing it again. It seemed to be creating a rush for Sakura, and she didn't know why. This was all so new to her, she couldn't believe Itachi was making her body actually feel like she wanted it. What kind of trick was this? Was Itachi teasing her?   
Unforgivably she let another moan escape her lips, making the men around her more excited.   
Itachi couldn't deny it was beautiful thing to hear come from the stunning girl beneath him, and it made him quite determined to get more noises like that from her.   
He wasted no more time. This had to be done.   
Sakura's eyes returned to Itachi's, so full of concern and fright. She watched as Itachi reached his hand down to her chin, and wondered what he was doing. After a moment, she felt Itachi's hand turn her face away from his.   
Itachi couldn’t bare to see the pain and fear in her eyes as he…  
Sakura let out a loud and piercing scream as something large and foreign forced itself into her. She felt like she was being torn open! What on earth!? She couldn't believe the amount of pain rushing through her. Was this what sex was?  
Itachi shuddered at the screams from Sakura and let out a low pant at how tight she was. It felt so good around his cock he couldn't help but continue to instinctively thrust his hips into the poor girl.   
Sakura thought she was being ripped to shreds and couldn’t stop herself from screaming. She tried to struggle again but the pain numbed her body and sent it into shock.   
She was almost deaf to the men around her laughing and making comments. Her vision went blurred and she began to feel dizzy.   
Itachi attempted to be as gentle as possible but it was no use, she was indeed a virgin and now all the ninja men could see it. Her secret was exposed.   
Itachi groaned at the feeling of screwing a young girl like Sakura, he felt horrible from the pain he was giving her, but at the same time couldn't stop himself even if he tried. It had been so long since he any sort of release, and even though he was in no way a perverted human being, his needs as a man would force him into desperate acts.   
He managed to lean down to her ear, and say a few words to her. "I'm sorry."   
Sakura heard what he said, but she couldn’t even comprehend the apology right at that moment. Tears forced themselves to her eyes and instantly began to stream down her cheeks. It was the most severe pain she had ever felt in her entire life. She wondered if she was even going to survive this.   
The ninja men were tugging vigorously at themselves now, and started up fondling Sakura again.   
Sakura hardly even noticed, but she did however notice a cold hand touch her face.   
She glanced up towards Orochimaru and he smirked down at her. The smirk made Sakura's stomach drop.   
He turned her head to side and pressed his member to her lips. She held her lips tightly together and cringed as more sobs and tears swirled up.   
"Open your mouth, girl." Orochimaru ordered, but Sakura refused.   
There was no way she was going to have her mouth violated as well. She didn’t want to have Orochimaru's cock in her mouth, and she definitely didn't want his to be the first penis she would ever taste. She tried to force her head away but was met with Sasori above her, and Deidara over her other side. No matter how hard she tried to avoid it, she knew deep down it was impossible to get away with her mouth staying pure.   
Orochimaru forced her mouth back towards him and demandingly pushed his member against her lips again.   
"I'll cut that beautiful throat of yours if you dare have so much as a thought of biting." He warned.   
Sakura wasn't as strong as she was before. She was progressively becoming weaker and weaker from everything that was happening to her, and she didn’t have the strength against Orochimaru's potency against her.   
Her mouth soon gave out and the snake man slid his hardened cock into it, muffling a cry she tried to give out.  
Orochimaru groaned threw his head back in pleasure at the feeling, while Sakura gagged. It was so horrible. The feeling, the taste, the fact. Sakura couldn’t believe she had Orochimaru inside her mouth. She never would have thought this would ever happen to her. She wished and prayed something would come and save her. She wished Sasuke would save her. Surely they realised she had been gone a long time and come searching for her? Then again, this is the last thing she would want anyone to see when rescuing her.   
Orochimaru pulled her hair on the back of her head to force her mouth to slide over his cock. Sakura resisted as much as she could but it only resulted in Orochimaru to tug harder at her hair. She listened to him growl over the feeling, and it made her feel sick.   
Deidara returned to licking and playing with Sakura's breasts with one hand and used the other to touch himself. Occasionally he would rub his member against the breast before him as well.   
Hidan had access to the other breast of Sakura's, and he was in no way gentle with it. He liked it rough, and he was determined to show that to her by squeezing it vigorously as he roughly pumped his cock as well. He planned to have his way with Sakura after Itachi had finished, but he knew he would have to fight with Kisame for it.   
Kisame wasn't happy with being pushed aside by Itachi, especially now after he saw how good it would have been if he could have been the one to make Sakura scream like that. It wasn't fair. He definitely didn't want to be on the outer with no action at all. He moved himself between Deidara and Sasori, hoping he could take advantage of Sakura's mouth as well while he waited for Itachi to finish.   
Sasori held Sakura's tied wrists together with his one hand while he touched himself with the other. He soon had a better idea in mind though. He brought Sakura's arms down towards him, and prodded his member into her hands.   
Sakura felt this of course, and she tried to pull her arms away but Sasori refused to let them go. He pushed his penis into her hands and forced her to take hold of it and tug on it. 

Tobi was beside Deidara, and was tugging on his member very keenly while stopping every now and then to rub his pre-cum over Sakura's leg he was holding.   
Kakuzu watched the scene whilst he masturbated to it slowly to take it in and enjoy every moment. He didn't want to cum too fast.   
Itachi held onto Sakura's hips as he continued to thrust himself deep inside her. He felt so guilty pleasuring himself like this, and hearing how upset she was.   
Minutes passed by, and to Sakura it felt like hours…until suddenly…  
Sakura let out a gasp over Orochimaru's cock. Itachi had just hit something inside of her that made her entire body go fuzzy and heat up.   
What on earth was that? Sakura had no idea what that strange sensation was.   
Everyone seemed to notice something had happened. Sakura's sobbing and whimpering had began to cease, and Itachi realised this after he hit that certain place inside her…  
Itachi felt an overwhelming rush of pleasure and adrenalin and picked up his pace. He had located where Sakura's sweet spot was, and he was going to use this to take her pain away. He constantly slammed into it, making Sakura moan loudly.   
The ninjas stared at her surprisedly. She seemed like she was liking it now.   
What is this feeling!? Sakura was becoming dizzy again, but this time it wasn’t from severe pain, it was from ecstasy! She couldn't believe the bliss she was feeling. Her fears suddenly drowned from her body. It felt so good. But how? It was so horrible before.   
Not even realising it Sakura began to suck willingly on Orochimaru's member, making him very stunned indeed.   
Hidan noticed this and scowled. "What a little whore." He grumbled.   
"Hmm, it seems you like all this happening to you." Orochimaru sneered, "Sasuke-kun couldn’t give you pleasure like this."   
Sakura didn't even listen to Orochimaru, her mind was scrambled. The feeling Itachi was giving her was so powerful and wonderful she couldn’t even get her thoughts straight. It meshed so well with Deidara's tongue and hand tenderly licking and cupping her nipple and breast. Dare she say, Hidan's roughness on her other breast made it all feel better too.   
Kisame turned her head towards his cock now, and demanded some of her willingness. And bizarrely enough, Sakura accepted Kisame into her mouth.   
Kisame grunted and chuckled a bit. "I knew you'd want it." He said.   
Sakura found it a little more difficult to suck on Kisame's member, for it was probably the biggest in the room.   
She had completely broken.   
Tobi couldn't help his excitement from everything that was happening, especially Sakura actually wanting it and liking it now. It didn't help that he had such a fast pace on himself from the start, but he couldn't stop himself cumming over Sakura's stomach.   
"GAAHHH!" Tobi gasped as he spilt his seed everywhere.   
"Watch it fuck head!" Hidan snapped as he almost was hit with it.   
"Seriously, un?" Deidara frowned.   
"Tobi couldn’t help it!" Tobi squealed.   
Sasori shook his head, "Premature."   
"I'M NOT!" Tobi yelled, getting up and moving away from the group with his arms folded.   
"Watch how real men do it!" Kisame boasted, forcing his cock further into Sakura's mouth making her gag.   
Several more minutes passed and Sakura was getting warmer and warmer. Her body was beginning to tense up and she felt like she just wanted to scream.   
Itachi could feel this, and he wondered…she was enjoying what he was doing to her, her body was reaching its limit…would she really orgasm for him? He didn’t think it was possible, given the circumstances. How could she?   
Sakura began moaning more and more. She began to writhe and arch her back. She had no idea why she was feeling like this. There felt like there was something coming or going to happen. What was going on?   
The Akatsuki ninjas knew exactly what was going on, and watched in amusement as the girl before them struggled against her body who was betraying her.   
"Kukuku!" Kisame laughed, "She's gonna cum!"   
"Filthy little skank!" Hidan grumbled, "How dare she say she didn't want it!"   
"Cum, girl." Sasori said.   
Sakura couldn't hold back anymore. Her body exploded with such an immense pleasure she had never thought was even possible. She saw stars cloud her eyes, and a warm fuzz fill every inch of her. Her lustful cry filled the entire room and for the moment she didn't even care. It was wonderful. She had no idea what was happening, but all she knew was she couldn’t deny she loved it.   
The ninjas watched her in awe and delight. Even they couldn't believe she had just orgasmed. As shocked as they were, they even became slightly envious of Itachi's ability to be able to make a girl cum.   
Itachi was stunned at what happened, and even though he tried last longer the fact that the girl before him had just orgasmed for him put him on the edge of his own release.   
A bead of sweat dripped down Itachi's face, and Orochimaru could see he was ready to cum as well.   
"Cum inside of her, Itachi-San." Orochimaru said.   
Sakura's eyes shot open. She was trying to recover from her release until she heard the snake ninja say that. She tried to shake her head and protest, but Orochimaru wasn't going to let her take his cock from her mouth.   
Itachi's ears pricked. It was always hard to have to pull out at the last second. It never felt as great as cumming inside a girl felt. Regardless, Itachi forced himself to pull out of every girl he had ever raped. The last thing he would ever want to do is burden a female with his child.   
For some sordid reason, Orochimaru wanted to watch Itachi spill himself inside the young girl.   
"Itachi-San always pulls out." Kisame mumbled. "I never do though."   
Itachi knew Kisame never pulled out of the women he had raped, and it appalled him.  
"Don't pull out," Orochimaru said, "You know you don’t want to."  
Sakura tried to shake her head again, but Orochimaru forced his cock in further to stop her.  
Itachi groaned in disgust of Orochimaru trying to dictate him. He forced himself to pull out of Sakura with every ounce of willpower he had, and shot his warm seed over her.   
Nonetheless Orochimaru seemed pleased to have watched Itachi release.  
Sakura felt Itachi's cum, and despite everything felt a little embarrassed about it.   
"Mmh. Let's see if you can swallow shall we?" Orochimaru grinned Sakura. He forced her mouth over himself quicker now, and Sakura was hoping she didn't hear what she thought she heard.   
Within moments Orochimaru had came inside of her mouth, and Sakura immediately gagged and struggled but the snake ninja didn't dare let her head go until he was done.   
The taste was so horrible, and the moment Orochimaru let her go she coughed and spat as much of it out onto the floor as possible.   
The others sniggered at the girl's first taste of a man's semen.   
It didn't take long until Deidara and Sasori came as well, over Sakura's breasts and hair. Along with Kakuzu, who finally came as well.   
Itachi watched poor Sakura lay there panting wishing she were somewhere else again. He could see that she was already feeling incredibly filthy and regretting every single thing that happened.   
It was true, Sakura felt so crushed. Everything was taken away from her just like that. Why did she feel so good during it? Why the hell did she not mind having Orochimaru and Kisame's cocks in her mouth? What the on earth was that big explosion to her body? It sickened her. Why…just why? She felt so guilty for actually enjoying it. That wasn't her…she would never be like that.  
Itachi removed himself from his position, and stood to button his pants and recompose himself. Once he did, Hidan and Kisame scrambled for the position between Sakura's legs.  
"I'm going to fuck her now!" Hidan snarled.   
"Like hell!" Kisame snapped back, "I'm before you!"   
Hidan glared, "Fine, you can have her pussy." He shrugged, "I'll fuck her ass! It'll be tighter now!"   
Suddenly the door across the room slammed open causing the ninjas to shoot their gaze towards it.  
None other than their leader, Pein, rushed into the room. He glared and the men and the naked girl on the floor, but didn't bother to ask questions.   
"We're leaving. Now." Pein said coldly.   
"What!?" Both Kisame and Hidan yelled.  
"But Leader-Sama!!" Kisame begged, "We're almost done!"   
"Now!" Pein ordered, making the ninjas jump to their feet immediately.   
"What of the girl, Leader-Sama?" Itachi asked, hoping that he would say just to leave her behind.   
Pein glanced to her, and gave a rather sickened face. "The spy will come along with us. Get her some clothes."   
Pein left the room immediately afterwards, and the ninjas followed him in a hurry.   
"Grrr!" Kisame growled, "This isn't over!"   
Both he and Hidan had to put their hard pulsing members away without relieving themselves, and they were not at all in the slightest bit happy about it.   
Soon all the ninjas had left to follow Pein, leaving Sakura lying on the cold floor, and Itachi standing beside her.   
Itachi took the liberty of taking off his Akatsuki cloak and knelt down to the traumatised girl. He didn't know what to say to her. There was nothing he really could say to her to make anything better. He wished he could let her go, but refusing Pein's orders would be disastrous.   
Sakura didn’t move. She didn’t want to move. She wanted to curl up where she was and disappear. Her body felt so dirty. She had semen all over her and she was scared of what was to come.   
"I'm sorry." She heard Itachi say gently.

Sakura had no idea why Itachi was apologizing. He had taken her virginity, and in doing so practically raped her. But could it be considered rape? She had asked him to be the one to have sex with her, but at the same time he was her only other option. There was no way she could live with herself knowing she had lost her virginity to someone like Kisame or Hidan. They were such disgusting horrible men, she thought. They all were. Every single person in the Akatsuki.   
Sakura's thoughts were interrupted once Itachi held his hand out to her. She glanced up at him. His face looked so troubled. He didn't seem like the others at all. The other men had just up and left her there after they were done with her. They would have never even offered her a piece of clothing, or treated her with any consideration of being a fellow human being.   
Sakura cautiously reached her hand up to Itachi's as if he were going to harm her. After all, she couldn't be too sure if he were actually a decent person. If he was joined with the evil Akatsuki then he definitely couldn't be trusted and must have done something to earn his way into the group.   
Sakura flinched once her hand touched the ninja's in front of her. It felt so warm and strong. She could hardly believe that this man was the one that was giving himself to her before in front of all those others. The man who made her feel such an unusual and remarkable sensation that she had never witnessed before.   
Itachi gently clenched his hand around Sakura's, and steadily pulled her to her feet.   
Sakura felt the blood rushing back to her weak legs and instantly realised they hadn't regained their full function just yet. Without even thinking Sakura collapsed forward into the male ninja's arms, which caught her quickly and held her upright.   
"Are you alright?" Itachi asked instinctively. But he knew that was a ridiculous question to ask. She had just been violated and humiliated by a large group of men. Of course she wasn't alright. He just took her virginity and innocence. She could never get that back now. He tore it right from her. But how could he have denied her when she had specifically asked for him? Itachi knew that the girl before him wanted him to do the taking, or else she would have had it taken away by Kisame. He knew Kisame definitely wasn't an ideal candidate to take a girl's virginity. If the shark man were the one to take it, Sakura would have been a hell of a lot more traumatised, and no doubt would fall pregnant due to his sick idea of cumming inside every girl he rapes. At the very least, Itachi had the decency to pull out of every girl.   
Sakura felt her body trembling as she tried to push herself away from Itachi. She felt way too close to him for comfort and was still being tormented by the thought of how he may cause her harm.   
Itachi held her tightly and refused to let her go, knowing that if he did she would most likely fall over and hurt herself.   
"It's alright." Itachi attempted to calm her but Sakura wasn't exactly just going to believe him.   
"Let go of me!" Sakura forced herself to say, as she tried to pull herself away harder.   
"Calm down." Itachi tried again, "I'm not going to hurt you."   
Those words pierced through Sakura's mind. He wasn't going to hurt her? What the hell was he talking about? He already hurt her. Emotionally and physically! Sakura didn't know what was going through her head right now. She was so confused. She was angry, upset, and just plain scared. She felt she knew the man was the only respectable one out of the others, but that still didn't change the fact that she was afraid of him.   
"Please let me go!" Sakura began to beg. She didn't want to be touched right now, especially by someone who took part in destroying every ounce of dignity she had.   
Itachi felt guilty at hearing the young girl plea with him. Gently, he let her go and Sakura somehow managed to regain her footing and stood wobbly on her own.   
"I have to get out of here." Sakura said shakily, glancing around to see if she could make some sort of quick escape. She felt deep inside of her that escape was unattainable, but she had to try. She couldn't go with the Akatsuki. They would kill her, and possibly continue to violate her on every opportunity they could get. She wasn't ready to die. She wasn't ready to experience more of the men on top of her. She just had to get out! Why the hell did she even take this stupid mission in the first place? She wanted to prove that she was capable of handling herself and could accomplish any mission put before her, but now all she was able to prove was that she was pathetic and weak both as a ninja and a girl.   
Itachi watched Sakura's fearful expression, and gave a small sigh.   
"You can't." He said, making the pink haired girl shoot a glance to him.   
"Please," Sakura pleaded again, "Let me get away from here. Please let me leave. I will do anything!"   
Itachi wished he could allow that to happen. But he couldn't. If he openly allowed her get away right now the other members would more than likely recapture her in an instant, and not only that, Pein would begin to question his loyalty to the Akatsuki. Itachi had other life plans he needed to carry out, and he couldn't jeopardise that for anything.   
"I'm sorry. I can't let you go." Itachi said regrettably. "You must come with us, as our leader ordered."   
"Please!" Sakura began to feel tears sting her eyes again. "Haven't you all hurt me enough? I will never spy on your organisation again! I won't even report that I saw any of you!"   
"I wish it were that simple." Itachi tried his best to stay emotionless, but couldn’t help but let a sound of unease creep into his voice.  
Before Sakura could even comprehend older ninja's words, Itachi moved swiftly behind her and captured her. She cried out in astonishment at the unexpected actions, and immediately began to resist and try to break free. Her wrists were still tied together from before when Sasori had restrained her, which made fighting against Itachi even more difficult.   
"What are you doing to me!?" Sakura gasped.  
"I'm sorry I have to do this." Itachi said.   
Sakura had no idea what the ninja man was doing or talking about. All she could do was continue to struggle and wish she were free. There was nothing that could save her now. 

BLACKOUT


End file.
